JANUS-7
|type = Machine gun |origin = |magazine = 200 / 200 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |used = |reloadtime = 4.5 seconds |knockback = 14% |designer = Aegis Institute |stun = 50% |source = Mileage Auction |addon = |system = janus7 |price = $9000 |damage = 25 / 38 |accuracy = 89% |zombiez = 10 |recoil = 18% |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded = 16% |altername = Holy Scar from the Imperial family |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 26 / 35 |damageC = 40 / 143 |variant = }}:For the original version, see MG3. JANUS-7 is a JANUS machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview JANUS-7 is a machine gun designed by Aegis Institute based on the MG3 and uses 7.62mm as its ammunition. It has Janus Transformation System that can do lightning bolt attack for a certain period of time. :Details: When the requirement is met, you can right-click to transform. Transformation allows you to deal electric damage that automatically tracks enemies within a short range. Electric Damage: 38 (Normal), 35 (Zombie), 143 (Scenario) Advantages *High damage in B mode *High rate of fire *High magazine capacity *Has Janus form *Lightning bolt can attack nearby enemies even at side and behind *Lightning bolt is able to kill multiple enemies in a row *High stun power in both modes Disadvantages *Low accuracy *High recoil *Heavy weight *Long reload time *Expensive *Janus Transformation System cannot perform headshot even with Deadly Shot skill *Lightning bolt has limited range and only focuses on one enemy at a time Tips *Activation of the Janus form varies depending on the mode played. For Zombie modes, it needs 125 hits on a single target while in Zombie Scenario, it takes 350 hits on multiple targets or 60 hits on a single target, whichever comes first. *If the Janus form is activated, JANUS-7 can deal 63,000 damage to bosses (provided the firepower has been maxed). *Its Janus form lasts for 18 seconds, making it the JANUS weapon with the longest Janus form duration. *Note that the Janus form's lightning has limited range and cannot hit targets at long distances. *To save Janus form, switch to another weapon when the Janus Transformation System is ready. When you are going to use it, just switch it back and quickly activate it or it won't take effect. Variant ; JANUS-7 Xmas A special edition of JANUS-7 released in 2015 Christmas Celebration Event. Release date JANUS-7 was released on: *South Korea: 10 October 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 October 2013. *China/Japan: 23 October 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. *Indonesia: 1 April 2015. JANUS-7 Xmas was released on: *South Korea: 17 December 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 December 2015. *China/Japan: 23 December 2015. *CSN:Z: 14 December 2016 *Indonesia: 21 December 2016.. Comparisons MG3= ; Positive *Has Janus Transformation System *Lower recoil (-4%) *Higher damage in Janus form (+28) *No recoil in Janus form ; Neutral *Same accuracy (73%) *Same magazine size (200) *Same knockback *Same reload time (4.5 seconds) ; Negative *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Lower damage (-1) *More expensive (+$3250) *Heavier (+2% weight) *Cannot be enhanced |-| SKULL-7= ; Positive *Has Janus Tranformation System *Lower recoil for both A (-2%) and B (-20%) mode *Higher magazine capacity (+80) ; Neutral *Same knockback and stun powers *Same price ; Negative *Lower damage (-2) *Lower accuracy for A mode (-10%) *Heavier (-2% speed) *Lower reserved ammo (-40) *Lower Damage to zombies in A mode (-31) *Longer reload time (+0.5 second) *Lower penetration power *Cannot zoom |-| BALROG-VII= ; Positive *Has Janus Tranformation System *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher magazine size (+80) ; Neutral *Same knockback and stun powers *Same price ($9000) *Same weight (16% speed reduction) ; Negative *Lower damage (-2) *Less accurate (-1%) *Lower reversed ammo (-40) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) *Unable to perform Balrog Charging System *Cannot zoom Gallery JANUS-7= File:Janus7_viewmdl.png|View model File:Janus7_vmdl_janus.png|Ditto, Janus form File:Janus7_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Janus7_worldmdl_hd.png|World model Janus7.gif|Store preview janus7coupon.png|JANUS-7 Reservation Ticket File:Janus7_30advdecoder.png|JANUS-7 + 30 Advanced Code Decoder File:Janus7 30adecoder.png|JANUS-7 + 30 Code A Decoder File:Janus7_30bdecoder.png|JANUS-7 + 30 Code B Decoder Fabextrajanus7set.png|JANUS-7 Confirmed set JANUS7kp.png|South Korea poster File:Janus7_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Janus7_janus1_resale_taiwanposter.png|Ditto, resale 1391956_571586679577738_737005081_n.jpg|A SAS operative with JANUS-7 File:Janus7_poster_chn.jpg|China poster File:Janus7_china_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Janus7_illusion_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale JANUS7ss.jpg|In-game screenshot Janus-7 Screenshot.jpg|Ditto, Janus form HUD_Icon_Janus-7.png|HUD icon |-| Xmas= File:Janus7_viewmodel.png|View model File:Janus7_viewmodel2.png|Ditto, Janus mode File:J7xmasworldmodel.png|World model File:Janus7xmas.gif|Store preview File:Janus7xmas_desc.png|Description File:Janus7xmas_hud.png|HUD icon File:Trandecoderwhammerj7xmaskr.jpg|South Korea poster File:J7xmaschinapos.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_151222.png|Japan poster File:Janus7xmas_csnz.png|CSN:Z poster Shooting Ditto Form Changing Ditto Trivia *When the Janus Transformation System is ready, the crosshair will turn purple. *When the Janus form is activated, the crosshair will disappear. *Oddly, the player model shows the user does not hold the handle but holds JANUS-7 like a normal MG3. *There's a common bug where the JANUS-7's shots can be heard and seen at CT Spawn in Assault whenever a player shoots this weapon no matter where they are. *JANUS-7 Xmas is the first Anti-Zombie weapon to have an X-mas variant. It has some differences with the original version: **The B mode's lightning is red instead of yellow. **The Janus head is replaced with Snowman head, it will turn to Santa head upon activating Janus form. **The Janus head, however, is patterned on the magazine box instead. Category:Weapons Category:Machine gun Category:Janus Series Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:7.62mm user Category:Heavy weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with X'mas variants